


The app store

by torres



Series: Apple of My Eye [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torres/pseuds/torres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando and Daniel continue to wrangle over their iPads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The app store

Daniel was on his way home from Melwood when Fernando texted. Since he was a responsible driver, he waited until the stoplight to fish his Blackberry out of his gym bag.

“Done with training yet?”

He hurriedly texted back a reply. “Yes. You?”

“Just finished too.”

“Okay. I’m driving, I’ll talk to you when I get home.”

The traffic light turned green, and the car behind him immediately began honking his horn. Daniel jumped and almost dropped his phone. “Jesus Christ, it’s only just changed lights!” he yelled at his rearview mirror.

He had just crossed the intersection when his Blackberry beeped again. Daniel cursed and checked the screen. It was Fernando.

“Fucking hell, I just said I was driving!”

If Fernando could hear him, of course, Daniel wouldn’t talk to him like that. Or he would, but he would explain that he meant it with love.

Daniel took his eyes off the road to unlock his phone and open the message. His car veered to the right, and the car behind him beeped loudly once more.

“For fuck’s sake, fuck you!” Daniel shouted, and in the small space of his car, his own voice deafened him. The other driver overtook him the first chance he got, his car horn blaring all the way until he disappeared down the road.

His Blackberry went off again – another message from Fernando.

Daniel was still cursing to the high heavens when he pulled over at the side of the road. “What in the bloody world is so important that you have to keep on texting?!” He shouted at Fer… uh, _at his mobile_.

“Have you downloaded Draw Something yet?”

“Have you downloaded Draw Something yet?”

Daniel hadn’t completely comprehended the messages when another one came in.

“Have you downloaded Draw Something yet?”

Daniel was sure the passers-by could hear him screaming inside his car.

*

Not long after Daniel bought Fernando his iPad, his boyfriend got the idea that the best way to return the favour (other than a ridiculous amount of thank-you sex) was to… get Daniel an iPad of his own.

Clearly, Daniel was not impressed by the idea. “What am I going to do with this stupid contraption? Use it as a coaster? A tea tray?”

Of course, Fernando took any insult to the iPad as an insult to himself, so Daniel had to pretend to like it. He had to coo about how lightweight the tablet was and how responsive the touchscreen could be and how many apps were available in the App Store.

Ugh, the apps. Those were the worst.

“Cut the Rope, Daniel! You have to feed candy to a monster!”

“Angry Birds Rio, Daniel! Instead of pigs, you have to free exotic birds!”

“Temple Run, Daniel! I’m in the One Million Club!”

Fernando’s current flavour of the month was [Draw Something](http://itunes.apple.com/gb/app/draw-something-by-omgpop/id488627858?mt=8). But since Daniel wasn’t impressed by all the other apps Fernando made him try, he wasn’t exactly leaping at the opportunity to download yet another one.

Daniel called Fernando when he got home.

“Daniel?” Fernando greeted breathlessly.

“Hello, my love.”

“Are you on Draw Something yet? Add me. My username is F9T.”

Daniel sighed. “Oh. Yeah. That.”

“Daniel…” Fernando drew out his name the way he always did before he launched into a sermon.

The defender jumped in to cut him off. “I am such an idiot. I forgot how to download apps! You have to walk me through it.”

Fernando tsked, but Daniel knew he loved this, acting like an Apple expert.

After a long, painstaking process (actually, it was quick and easy, but _emotionally_ it was long and painstaking), Daniel finally downloaded the latest version of Draw Something.

“Draw Free, is this it?”

“No, that’s the free version. Get the real version.”

“But that costs £0.69!”

“So what if it costs £0.69? I’ll pay you £0.69 myself when we see each other again.”

“It’s the principle of the thing!” Daniel argued. “Why should I have to pay for an app that's _created by a company called OMGPOP_? Seriously, Fernando?”

“Because you get more colours!” Fernando exploded. “If you get the free version, you can only draw using the colours black, blue, yellow and red!”

Dan made a string of incomprehensible sounds which in his head meant, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Just pay for the damn thing, and you will thank me later, especially when you get a word like ‘rainbow.’”

Eventually, Daniel caved and paid for the app. He couldn’t believe he was going to get his credit card bill next month and Draw Something by OMGPOP would be listed there. And that he would have to pay £0.69 for it.

But Daniel had to choose his battles, and the sooner he tried the game, the sooner it would appease Fernando, and the sooner his boyfriend would grow tired of it.

*

“Okay, first you pick a username.”

“Maybe I’ll go with D5A to match yours,” Daniel said, typing as he spoke. But, the screen lit up in red. “What the fuck? The username is already taken! Why would someone take D5A?”

He tried various permutations of “Daniel” and “Agger” and “5” but they were all taken too.

“Who is using my name, goddamit?!” Daniel wailed.

“Well, if you got on Draw Something sooner, maybe you would still have a name for yourself,” Fernando said smugly.

After a dozen or so attempts, Daniel finally lucked out and got the username “SteveGerrardGerrard.”

“Why.” Fernando asked flatly.

“I was trying out random names, and it was the first one that was free!”

“One day, Stevie will be trying to get into Draw Something and he won’t be able to because you used his name.”

Daniel snorted. “Stevie won’t be trying to get into Draw Something because this is stupid.” He sounded like he was in first grade but if he was going to get bullied into playing this game, he should at least be allowed to be petty about it.

“Let’s start,” Fernando said in exasperation. “Okay, you go first. Pick a word, and then draw it. When you’re done, I’ll have to guess what it is.”

Daniel bit back a snort. “So, this is basically Pictionary. I paid £0.69 for Pictionary.”

“Well, if we had identical Pictionary sets and we played it at the same time through Skype, then yes, I guess Draw Something is just like Pictionary,” Fernando snapped back.

That shut Daniel up. He chose a relatively harmless word for his first try – “shark.” He drew some choppy waves and then a black fin emerging. Then, he changed his mind and started sketching the entire shark. It took him five tries to get the body right, and Fernando whined over the phone, “What’s taking you so long? It doesn’t have to be a masterpiece, Danny!”

“It’s here, it’s here!” Daniel said, pressing the OK button.

Fernando opened the clip and guessed the word in about three seconds. Then, it was his turn to draw. It took him half the time that Daniel spent to draw his first version of a shark.

“Ready,” the screen blinked, and it began to show Fernando’s drawing.

He drew a red, ridged column, and then topped it with a bulb. Daniel’s eyes widened.

“Is that a cock?”

“Daniel!”

“It’s red and it has a shaft and a head!”

“That doesn’t even match the letters!”

“Is it ‘dick’ then? ‘Hard-on’? ‘Erection’?”

Fernando demanded, “Can you at least wait until the drawing is finished?”

Daniel watched the clip, and a pair of red pincers grew at the sides. Then Fernando drew a happy face at what Daniel initially thought was the head of a cock.

“Oh,” he said, disappointed, “It’s a lobster, isn’t it?”

“Yes, thank you.”

It was Daniel’s turn next and he scribbled a hasty drawing of a table – basically, a square and four additional lines.

Fernando huffed in boredom. “You could at least put some effort into it, Dan.”

Dan’s jaw dropped. “I drew you a pretty smashing shark a while ago and you just ignored it.”

“Fine, fine. Hold on, I’ll finish my drawing in a second.”

This time, Fernando drew a long, black shape pointing downwards, capped by a circle. Daniel barked out laughing.

“It’s not a cock!” Fernando yelped. He added blue drops coming out of the end of the shape.

Daniel snickered. “Oh, so it’s not a cock, it’s an orgasm.”

“For Christ’s sake, that’s a shower, okay? The word was ‘shower’!”

Daniel held his iPad closer to his face. “How was I supposed to guess that? You should have at least added a person taking a bath under it. Then it wouldn’t look like a fucking faucet or a sprinkler… or a cock, for that matter.”

Fernando groaned loudly from the other end of the line.

Daniel teased his boyfriend, “Clearly, you are not an artist.”

“Clearly, you are a pervert,” he shot back.

Daniel smiled innocently even though the striker couldn’t see him. “I’m just stating what I see.”

“And you see phallic symbols in everything.”

“Why are you complaining? I would draw penises if I could, but no, I get lousy words like ‘shark’ and ‘table,’” Daniel said. It was his turn now and the word he got was “ribbon.”

“Great,” he muttered. This app thought he was a five-year-old. He quickly drew a little, red ribbon, and Fernando guessed it correctly.

It was the Spaniard’s turn next, and his word was “bubbles.” That was easy to draw without any phallic symbols. But just to tease Daniel…

Fernando started drawing two people having sex. He wasn’t much of an artist – although he wouldn’t admit that to his boyfriend – so he just used two stick figures, bent over and fucking. He giggled as he drew.

“You’re not drawing a cock again, are you?”

Fernando giggled harder. “No, no.” He sent the drawing to Daniel.

“What is this?” Dan asked but he trailed off as he watched the clip. He was unnaturally quiet for a long time.

Fernando laughed again, and he settled back against his pillows in bed. He didn’t know why, but he was half-hard in anticipation.

“Well, what’s your guess?” He asked huskily.

He could hear Daniel grasping for words at the other end of the line. “I don’t know, Fernando.”

“No, go on,” he urged.

“Is it…” Daniel struggled to get it out. “A cow?”

“A… a what?”

“A cow? It’s fat and four-legged.”

“…”

“Or it could be a cat or a dog. No, it’s a cow… Fernando? Hello?”

*

Fernando’s iPhone beeped. Daniel texted.

“Fernando, answer your phone!”

Then he texted again.

“And what was the word?”

*

Fernando never called Daniel back, but he did return to Draw Something. His game with Daniel was still running. (He passed on the last word because really, how was he going to guess “bubbles” from a fuck or even a cow?)

This time, Daniel sent him a drawing. Fernando opened it, and it didn’t turn out to be a drawing at all. Instead, it was a note that Daniel wrote. His handwriting was typically atrocious, but it was even worse now.

“If you wanted sex, you could have just asked for it.”

Fernando had to smile. He started his own drawing and wrote back.

“Log out of Draw Something and log on to Skype.”

“I said, ask for it.”

Fernando groaned and he pressed the heel of his hand against his pulsing cock. He wrote back with much difficulty. “Log on to Skype now or you’ll miss the show.”

At the very bottom of the page, he crammed, “Please.”

There was a soft ding and his iPad displayed the notification: “Video call from Daniel Agger.”

Fernando opened his Skype and there was Daniel, already in bed.

“That was fast,” Fernando commented. “You’re beginning to like your iPad, aren’t you?”

Daniel just shrugged. He continued to stare at Fernando hungrily.

Fernando reveled in the attention, and he took off his shirt. He didn’t need to, but Daniel liked seeing his body, and it made him feel even hornier.

“I can’t believe I got an indecent proposal over Draw Something from SteveGerrardGerrard.”

Daniel’s face changed for the first time in the video call. He scowled. He had always been wary of Stevie when it came to Fernando.

“He’s big and fucking hard,” Fernando sang teasingly.

Dan growled. “If you were here in Liverpool right now…”

Fernando angled his iPad lower so Daniel could see him grip his cock. “You would be rough with me, right? Because you’re angry now.” He twists his wrist over his erection and both of them moan.

“I wouldn’t even bother with foreplay,” Daniel said, pumping his own cock. “I would just flip you over on your stomach and take you from behind.”

Fernando arched against his pillows. It’s been a while since he’s been fucked. “You wouldn’t even prepare me.”

“Something tells me you’d be ready anyway,” Daniel panted.

Fernando groaned, his face turning red. That happened one time, and it was only because Fernando was impatient and Daniel’s flight was delayed. He just wanted everything to be prepared by the time Daniel got to his house.

Fernando was so tempted to finger himself now, but he would only get himself worked up with no one to fuck him. He watched Daniel instead and matched his rhythm as he jacked off.

Fernando came first because he was turned on beyond belief. By the time Daniel hit his orgasm, Fernando was hard again.

Daniel sank back against his pillows and wiped the sweat from his brow. “Give me a couple of minutes, then we can have another go.”

Fernando relaxed too, idly stroking his hard-on. He sighed wistfully, “Babe, when do I see you again?” He didn’t realise how long it’s been since he last met up with Daniel. They’ve both been so busy as the football season hit the last stretch.

“How about when you travel to Manchester City?” Daniel smiled. “You could spend the night here. We won’t have very long, but at least we get to see each other.”

Fernando smiled back, suddenly feeling lighter. “Great. Something to look forward to. I miss you already.”

“I miss you too.” Daniel said. Then, his grin grew wider. “So, round two?”

“Let’s go,” Fernando said. He sat up and propped his iPad on his night table. He wanted to have both hands free for this one.


End file.
